Eddie Serjeantson
Name: Eddie "The Sarge" Serjeantson Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Football, Rugby, Hockey School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Eddie is a well-built, muscular boy who stands at six feet tall. He has a well-defined jaw and has very little fat on his body. He has very short cropped blond hair, and green eyes which hold a bit of a mischevious streak. Some of his friends say that he resembles the WWE wrestler 'Val Venis', as he sports a very similar beard to what Val Venis wears. He often wears jeans and various rugby shirts, proclaiming his love for rugby. He has a rugged-sounding voice, furthering the 'Val Venis' comparison even more. Eddie's a good looking guy, and while he has had a few girlfriends, he's currently single. Eddie's a strong guy, from all the sports he plays. Biography: While he fits the role of the stereotypical jock, Eddie Serjeantson is far from it. He's actually quite a smart student, who does quite well in all of his classes. He's polite to his teachers, and he's got a famous sense of humour. He's one of those guys who can make fun of you and make you like it, because it's so damn funny. In the social context, there are people who aren't too fond of the guy, but he has his share of friends, and feels confident in most social settings. What people don't know about him is that he shares a passion for history, and on his weekends off from sports, he volunteers at the local hospital. In all aspects of the word, Eddie's a good-hearted guy, but at times can be taken the wrong way. His parents are still together, and his home life isn't too bad, but there's always been something lacking. Eddie's parents are pushing him to follow his sporting gifts, but he really doesn't want to do so. Instead, he wants to get into a career that wont' ravage his body by the time he's thirty-five. As such, he finds his father a little overbearing and gets upset whenever anyone tries to pressure him into things. Other: Eddie's a strong guy, and he's probably going to look, especially to students who don't know him, like a threat. The real threat that Eddie poses is inside of his mind though, as he's determined to find a way off the island, and even has a little bit of a plan to do it...Most people who know him call him 'The Sarge' or 'Sarge', after his last name. Number: 92 The above biography is as written by d0ddi0slave. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Beretta M92F Conclusions: No amount of determination will get you off of the island. Doesn't matter who you are...there isn't a way off. People really need to accept the facts as they are. No plan will get you away from the SOTF ACT and off the island. And that's a fact. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Daphne Rudko Collected Weapons: Beretta M92F (assigned weapon) Allies: Marie Zaid, Fredrik Hughes, Glenn Hughes, Jeremy Torres, Miranda Grey, Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, Heather Pendergast Enemies: Daphne Rudko, Jacob Starr Mid-Game Evaluation: Eddie was first seen at the hillside cliff, where he ran into Glenn Hughes, Chi Masumi, and Marie Zaid. Glenn and Marie seemed to take to Eddie well, but Chi was skeptical, and inevitably left the group in search of greener pastures. After a brief discussion, Eddie decided to join Glenn and Marie, and together, the trio set off for the gazebo. They were soon approached by Jacob Starr, followed by the out-of-the-loop Sven Kekule. The bad blood that was shared between Eddie and Jacob quickly arose, and Marie and Glenn fled the scene. The situation between Eddie and Jacob escalated, with Eddie inevitably shooting Jacob and coming just short of his head. When Jacob retaliated, Eddie fled, knowing that he didn't have the advantage in a gunfight with the island's most infamous killer. Eddie soon found himself at the schoolhouse, in the presence of ex-girlfriend Miranda Grey. Much to his surprise, Miranda wasn't out for his blood. In fact, the polar opposite was true -- Miranda was thinking team-up. The two decided to head to the waterfall, but made what would prove to be a fatal pitstop at the hospital on the way. At the hospital, they ran into Glenn Hughes, Fred Hughes, Daisuke Andou, Aiden Ambrose, Jeremy Torres, Heather Pendergast and Mallory DeLuca. The group soon revealed that they'd come up with a plan to escape, at which point the Sarge was all ears. Although he was skeptical of their plan, Eddie agreed to it. As he exited the building, however, he startled Daphne Rudko, who had been hiding in the bushes, and she promptly sent the Sarge to a gorey demise. Post-Game Evaluation: EDDIE HAS STARTLED THE WITCH! Memorable Quote(s): "Take it from me, kiddos...being a third wheel is ALWAYS a pain in the ass." - Ain't that the truth? "You guys have names, or do I need to label you Girl 1, Girl 2, and Boy 2? I'm Boy 1, you see." - Ever the smug one, it seems. "Fuck...sorry, Clowny...sorry, Aiden...fucking told you it wouldn't work...fuck..." ''- Last words.'' Other/Trivia Threads The following is a list of threads containing Eddie, in chronological order. V1: *B35 G12 Continued *Walking Into The House Of Blood... *Hellhouse Rock *Arrival Related Threads in V6 Meanwhile: *The Essay Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eddie Serjeantson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Eddie's actually probably one of my favorite characters from the V1 series. Dunno why, I just like him. He's got spunk. ^_^ Shame he's probably one of the least used of Adam's characters, because Eddie freakin' rocked! - Megami *As time's gone on, the 2018 version of myself looks back at Eddie and wishes that I'd done a little more with him, because he had a really unique voice that I don't know if I've been able to capture since. Rest well, sweet sarge. I'll undoubtedly be resurrecting you for SC3. -Cactus Category:V1 Students